Nothing's Gonna Ever Keep You Down
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Takes place in Karate Kid Part 2. My version of the story. After Johnny and his friends quit the Cobra Kai dojo en masse, they decided to talk to Daniel and Miyagi one last time in order to apoloigize to Daniel for what they did. Random one-shot.


**Another Karate Kid fanfiction story I came up with up which I wrote this in my different version of "Karate Kid Part 2". As Johnny and his friends quit the Cobra Kai dojo, they decided to talk to Daniel and Miyagi one last time after Miyagi saves Johnny from John Kreese.**

**In other words, I did not support Daniel/Alli.**

**Enjoy the one-shot.**

* * *

_"You're all right, LaRusso! Good match!"_

_-Johnny Lawrence_

"Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi said, "ladies no wait forever."

I nodded in response.

Just as Mr. Miyagi and I began to leave, a voice called out, "Wait!"

We both stopped while glancing at Johnny and his friends, Tommy, Dutch, Bobby and Jimmy who are sitting on the sidewalk while Kreese was down on his knees because of the pain before walking away. I swear that he is getting his revenge on me and Mr. Miyagi.

Bobby is the one who said it as he got himself up his feet. "We just came here to say we're sorry."

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "That's what's he said."

"Sorry for calling you 'dead meat' and Danielle," Dutch said to me.

"And harrassing you during high school and kissing Alli in front of you at the restaurant." Johnny added, feeling guilty. "I didn't mean to that on purpose, Larusso. It was an accident. Since you fall in love with my ex-girlfriend, I just want gave kudos to you. If you can accept our apology, I'm sure we'll be your friends."

I hesitated for a moment while glancing at my mentor, needing his help for advice.

"Tell them to accept apology," Mr. Miyagi said, "That's for trustworthy."

"But, Mr. Miyagi, I-"

"No buts, Daniel-san." he said interrupted my words, "Just go for it."

I nodded before facing Johnny and his friends. "Okay, I accept your apology," I said finally.

This made Johnny and the others felt happiness.

"Does that mean, we can be your new friends?" Tommy asked, curiously.

"Yeah. If you want to, be my guest." I said, making Bobby cheered in excitement.

"Woo-hoo!" he cheered before facing his friends, "Do you hear that? We can be his new friends!"

This caused Tommy, Dutch and Jimmy to cheer while high-fiving each other. I smiled while shaking my head. These guys sure are energetic like football players.

Mr. Miyagi noticed Johnny's guilt look on his face as he placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Feeling alright, Johnny-san?" he asked.

"Yeah," the blond replied.

"Aren't you going to join friends?"

"I'll do that as soon as I talked to Larusso one last time."

"Alright. Good luck."

Johnny nodded as he goes over to me.

"Larusso?" he asked.

"Yes?" I glanced at him.

"Now that we're becoming your new friends, would it be okay if you can hang out with us some other time?"

"Sorry, I got other plans to go to." I said, politely. "Which I might as well do some more training with Mr. Miyagi."

"Oh, okay." Johnny said, "We can do something together some other time. You, me and the rest of my friends."

"How about some soccer?" Bobby suggested after he, Jimmy, Tommy and Dutch stopped cheering.

"Yeah, we had to do it in order to become champions." Dutch added.

"Alright, that will be awesome." I said, smiling, "Soccer, it is."

It won't last when Mr. Miyagi calls my name to hurry up so we can leave in a minute.

"Just a sec, Mr. Miyagi!" I called back at him. I turned towards my new friends and said, "I gotta go now. Mr. Miyagi needs me. I'll see you guys later."

With that, I walked off, trying to be careful because of my injured leg.

"Later, man!" Bobby shouted.

"Say hi to Alli for me." Johnny added.

"Alright, I will." I called to Johnny.

Just as I reached closer to my mentor, we started walking together while on our way towards my car.

"You could've killed him, couldn't you?" I asked Mr. Miyagi, referring to Kreese.

"Oy."

"Why didn't you then?"

"Because, Daniel-san," Mr. Miyagi said, "for person with no forgiveness in heart...living even worse punishment than death."

When we finally made to the car, we get in which I had to sit in the front seat next to him. Then in a few seconds, we drove off.

I guess Mr. Miyagi is right all along. Living even worse punishment is more than death.

* * *

**End one-shot.**


End file.
